Thunderstorm
by zeichnerinaga
Summary: the lightning struck again and kyoko buried her face deeper into his chest.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>The lightning stroke, followed by thunder.<p>

Kyoko started crying.

Ren hesitated. This was unexpected. He didn't know what to do.

But it seemed like his body did.

His arms wrapped around Kyoko. Kyoko buried her face into his chest and hugged him back.

"Are you afraid of the storm?", he asked.

"No.", she said. The thunderstorm wasn't the reason she was crying.

It all just crashed down right now.

She had been thinking over the past few days.

About Sho, about her mother, about her past.

And when she had seen Ren in his flat just now, he seemed so _comfortable._

"No, I'm not scared", she muttered, "but it'd be a good excuse."

While she talked, she raised her face, and their lips met.

Later on, none of the two would know which of the two initiated the kiss,

they would have a hard time remembering this night at all.

But they didn't care. Not right now.

When Ren awoke, it was still dark, but the rain had calmed down considerably.

He looked towards his left.

'Shoot', he thought.

How the hell had he ended up in bed with Kyoko?


	2. Sunday evening

**I don't own Skip Beat!**

**Please Review :D**

* * *

><p>Kyoko opened her eyes. She was wrapped in darkness. 'Where am I? Why am I here? How did I get here?' she wondered.<br>Then her memory came back and she remembered everything: how it had started. No, even before, back on Sunday, when he had called her.

"Hello? Mogami-san?"  
>"Tsuruga-san, hello. How are you?"<br>"I'm fine, thank you. I'm calling because I get off of work early on Friday and I wanted to ask if you would like to come over for a late dinner?"  
>"Sure, I'd like to come over, but I get off at 10 on Friday, so it'll be really, reaally late and you have work in the morning and you …"<br>"Mogami-san, it's okay, I only have work in the afternoon on Saturday, so I don't mind if it will get late, but if it's too late for you …"  
>"No, no. It's okay, it's okay, I don't have any work this Saturday."<br>"Then you will come?"  
>"Yes, Tsuruga-san. See you on Friday."<br>"Yes, see you on Friday, Mogami-san. I'll pick you up at 10."

_click._


	3. Monday morning

**I don't own Skip Beat! Please, Review :D**

* * *

><p>Kyoko turned around and closed her eyes. She sighed. It had been a long week for her.<p>

Flashback: Monday morning:  
>Kyoko had been called to Lory's office. Lory was still in a conference, so she sat down and looked out the window while she waited.<br>The sky was blue, the sun was shining and it was warm outside. The perfect summer day.  
>The door opened and a tall, blonde man came out, someone Kyoko knew much too well.<br>It was Sho.  
>But instead of going up to her and teasing her as soon as he saw her, Sho only turned his head and walked away quietly and as fast as he could without running.<br>Surprised, Kyoko raised an eyebrow. This was unexpected and certainly not a reaction she would have expected from him.  
>Quietly, she entered the president's office and sat down at the chair in front of his desk, without saying anything other than her usual greeting.<br>She wondered why Sho had been here, why she had been called so shortly after his appointment, but she kept quiet, so as to not anger the president.  
>The president sat opposite her, looking at her in silence for a long time.<br>"I know you are wondering why Fuwa Sho was here just now, right Mogami-kun?"  
>Kyoko nodded.<br>"And you might be wondering why I called you to my office, too. Is that correct?"  
>She nodded again.<br>The president sighed and kept silent for some time again.  
>When he spoke again, his voice seemed quite sad.<br>"Mogami-kun, I'm quite sorry, I don't know to tell you this any other way, but your mother, as I was informed just now, your mother has died."  
>"Mogami-kun?" Lory was worried. Kyoko didn't move. She didn't react. He wasn't even sure she had heard him. "Mogami-kun?" he asked again.<br>This time, she responded.  
>"President, could I have some time, please? I…"<br>His expression grew soft. "Of course, Mogami-kun, I understand. Please, take as much time as you need. I will let your schedule for today be cleared, so, please take your time," he said smiling.  
>He watched Kyoko grow stiff and emotionless again. She looked like a doll. Empty.<br>He sighed and moved to leave the room, but Kyoko didn't even notice it.  
>The President took a long look at her, as he instructed his butler to drive the girl home later.<p>

It was already late when Sebastion, the president's butler, drove Kyoko home. She hadn't moved the whole time.  
>Now, the sky had darkened and it was starting to rain.<br>As Kyoko looked out of the window of the car, a lone tear rolled down her cheek.


	4. Tuesday

**Sorry for the long wait :D**

**thank's for your patience**

**I don't pwn skip beat!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was early morning on Tuesday, the sky seemed dark and gloomy. Ren had an appointment in Kyoto, a photo shoot he was supposed to model for, and he would be staying there for three days, until Thursday afternoon.<p>

"Kyoko-chan," Yashiro said, and Ren looked up surprised. At first, he thought his manager and friend wanted to tease him again, until he saw the young woman standing in front of him.

She was looking down, apparently not wanting to met his eyes.

Ren was confused and a little surprised. How did she know he was departing now? He told her he was going on a trip today, but he had not told her at what time he was leaving, nor had he told her where he was going, so as to not bring back the bad memories of Sho and her mother.

Ren smiled. It was probably Yashiro who told her. But, well, he had enough time to deal with him during the flight.

"Mogami-san, is everything alright?", he asked politely, hiding the urge to know why she had come, hiding his happiness that she was here.

"You're going to Kyoto, Tsuruga-san?", she asked, still looking down. His smile faded. "Yes. Are you angry?" he asked, not knowing how to read her behavior.  
>This brought her to look up for the first time. "No, why should I be angry?"<br>Ren smiled again. Of course, this was Kyoko.

"Perhaps because I hid where I was going from you?"

"I'm not angry," she said, shaking her head. "You had no reason to tell me where you are going." She said it softly, not with the same force she usually used when she excused the actions of her sempai. She seemed … Down? Hurt? Sad? Ren wasn't sure.

"Is everything alright, Mogami-san?" he asked her again.

At once she looked down again, mumbling something in a small voice, too low to be heard.

He bowed down towards her and made her repeat what she just said.

"I'm going with you to Kyoto."

"Why?"

He said it before he could stop himself, his tone half angry, half concerned.

Again she looked up, and he backed half a step away when he saw the tears running down her face.

"My Mother died," She whispered. Ren immediately stepped forward and hugged her, shielding her from the world. He didn't think about anything but wanting to protect her, to ease her pain and comfort her.

When Yashiro came tell them to board the plane, Kyoko had stopped crying.  
>At first Ren thought she had calmed down, but he quick found out she cried herself to sleep, falling asleep due to the exhaustion that came with tears, and because she had stayed awake all night.<p>

He carried her into the plane. Kyoko stayed asleep during the flight, and even during the drive from the airport to the hotel. Ren carried Kyoko into her room, in case she wanted to cry when he woke her up, saving her from embarrassment of crying in public.

He smiled, glad that she let him carry her, even though she was asleep.

He knelt down in front of Kyoko and shook her gently to wake her up.

"Ren?", Kyoko mumbled softly "What is it?"  
>He was shocked to hear her say his name, but he recovered quickly.<br>"We are at the hotel, Mogami-san. We are in Kyoto. You slept through the whole flight. Are you alright? Did you not sleep well last night?"

"I just can't believe she's dead. She was never around when I was growing up, but to think that she died, that she's gone, that I'll never see her again … I didn't think I'd cry over her like that, but I wish I could talk to her one last time. To make up with her maybe … Or maybe just to make up with myself. Does that sound strange?" Kyoko smiled sadly.

"Not at all."

Silence filled the room.

"Do you want to go anywhere today, Mogami san?" Ren asked, clearing his throat. "Yashiro told me the funeral is only tomorrow, so I was wondering why you came to Kyoto this early … I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude, it just seems unlikely for you to sit in a hotel room the whole day, and I thought if you wanted to go somewhere, Yashiro should escort you. After all, you're a celebrity."

Ren didn't want to tell her he was worried more about her condition than the fans.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine without Yashiro-san. I wanted to go to the Ryokan where I grew up." Kyoko looked down again.

"I still think Yashiro should accompany you." Ren said stubbornly. "He can drive you there and back. I won't let you wander around on your own." Ren stood up and, without another word, left the room.

They didn't see each other that day again. While Kyoko went to the Ryokan with Yashiro, returning late after reuniting with the Fuwas, Ren went to the photo-shoot, working all day, and trying to get Kyoko out of his mind. When he returned to the hotel, he went to check up on her, but she was already asleep. 


	5. Wednesday

On Wednesday Kyoko awoke in an unfamiliar room. All she remembered was crying herself to sleep.  
>Then she felt a hand holding hers and she sat up into a straight position and looked around the room.<br>she was in a hotel in Kyoto, she remembered, and next to her - holding her hand - was **REN**!  
>the actor sat on the floor asleep, leaning on the bed and holding her hand. Kyoko watched him sleeping so relaxed and at ease. before she knew it, she had been petting his head.<p>

"Kyoko."

Surprised, she jumped, but then she noticed he was merely talking in his sleep.  
>He seemed so, so … at peace. Maybe he remembered a girl named Kyoko from his childhood?<br>She chuckled.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>What for? What did he do to that girl?  
>For sure he could not mean her, he had never done anything wrong to her.<br>"I love you."  
>The blood froze in her veins.<br>He meant someone else. Some other girl he had met long ago. A girl with the same first name as hers. She was just a substitute for that girl.  
>Life is a cruel thing.<br>Because her heart just choose in this moment to realized, that she had been in love with the man before her.  
>The moment she lost him.<br>That had been the reason why she hadn't had as hard a time coming back to Kyoto. Because she had him.

Substitute.

A substitute for some to her unknown girl.  
>A tear fell down her cheek. Unconsciously she had lost another person that had been dear to her.<br>At least no one had known she had loved him, so she couldn't make a fool out of herself this time.  
>She stopped her thoughts in her tracks.<p>

No.

She won't let herself get defeated!  
>Not by some girl she'd never seen or even heard of.<br>She had been through worse things before!  
>No way she would give in to this girl. No way would she give in this time.<p>

Had anyone been under the impression Kyoko has been avoiding Ren before (which she hadn't), now the two of them seemed inseparable.  
>All day, she followed him around; she waited for him while he worked, showed him around Kyoto during his breaks, picked some places for them to eat, hell, she even waited for him outside the bathroom when he used the toilet.<p>

Not that it bothered Ren in any way.  
>Quite the opposite.<br>All day long the girl he was in love with seemed to look for for an excuse to be near him.  
>To speak with him. To touch him.<br>It shouldn't bother him.  
>But he noticed. And it DID bother him.<br>Because it wasn't the Kyoko he usually knew.  
>Something was different since the morning.<br>"Mogami-san, is everything all right?"  
>"Of course, why would it not be?"<br>"You seemed … different."  
>Kyoko leaned closer to him. "Different?", she questioned, tilting her head. "Is it … is it bad?" Her eyes widening a bit.<br>"NO!" Ren nearly shouted. No, he didn't really mind it. He didn't want her to change back. Since this morning , it seemed like she was trying to seduce him, as if she was in love with him. He didn't really mind. It was nice flirting with her. But he wasn't sure it was HER.  
>All the time, he had bothering, disturbing thoughts in the back of his mind. Was she preparing for a role? Was she just playing with him? Was this just some kind of game for her? Or was she maybe really in love with him?<br>Those thoughts plagued him, annoying and irritating him.  
>But no matter what, he was attracted to her more than ever before.<br>Did she even know what she did to him?  
>Probably not. If she did she wouldn't do it.<br>Ren chuckled. She wouldn't be Kyoko if she knew what she was doing to him and still continued.  
>No, not his Kyoko. She didn't know.<br>Except … what if she did? What if she just played with him? What if …  
>Ren sighted in defeat.<br>"No." he said. "It's not bad. I just wondered you are preparing for a role?" he expressed his thoughts.  
>"No, I just thought I wanted to change."<br>"Did something happen? Is it maybe because of your mothers dead? Or is it because you are back in Kyoto?" he asked worried.  
>"Yes, I think you could say something happened, but … it doesn't have to do anything with my mother or my hometown."<br>Ren wanted to question her further, but at the way she said it, the way she acted now, he wasn't likely to get an answer from her and so decided to drop it.  
>For now, at least.<p> 


	6. Thursday

**I'm sorry for the long wait everyone. I know this chapter sn't much, but I can't really help it, I wanted to write aboput every day on thursday nothing happens :C**

* * *

><p>-o0O0o-<p>

On Thursday Ren was scheduled to only work early in the morning and late in the evening, so he a lot of time to spend with Kyoko. Kyoko had promised to go back to the Ryokan though, so the next day Ren came along.

The first reunion with the Fuwas had been liberating for Kyoko. She no longer had the urge to prove herself to them anymore; she no longer felt guilty for running away. Her visit has opened her eyes.

Rens eyes glide over her upright form. Within days the little girl he had known for so long had changed into the strong and beautiful woman before him.

Every hesitation, every insecurity had left her. She now had a certainty around her …

Suddenly Rens heart tightened. Kyoko now had a maturity around her that made others notice her, and a maturity that he himself missed. Suddenly he felt as if he was losing her.

He had seen it before.

The attitude she had around herself now was that of a woman in love. A woman that knew what she wanted and that tried everything possible to make it happen.

But … how? When did it happen? And who did she love?

No. It doesn't matter. He was Japans sexiest man, for Heaven's sake! Even **if **she was in love with someone, it didn't matter. he would win her over! the least he could do was trying!

And trying, he did. Neither Ren nor Kyoko gave away from the other one. They grew more comfortable, more confident around each other than they had been ever before, and they had been around each other for some time now. Joking and taunting with each other, playing around with each other with double meanings.

Ren was amazed, really, how much he was allowed to give away from his feelings.

At the same time, Kyoko was astonished, how much she seemed to reach Ren with her determination and her feelings.

Feeing content, both fell fast asleep that night.

Tomorrow was the last day of their stay in Kyoto.

Tomorrow was the funeral.

But tomorrow was another day. Let tomorrow come. Let's worry about it when it's there.


	7. Friday

**One of the last chapters. Sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :D**

* * *

><p>Friday morning arrived, and with it the day of the funeral. Kyoko got up and dressed herself in some funeral-clothes. It was a nice, black designer dress she has received from the president, plain and modest but it would still make her stand out in a crowd. She looked pretty in it.<p>

The funeral was scheduled in the morning, and Ren had to work-though he had offered to take off the day before-but Yashiro accompanied her. Throughout the service they just sat next to each other, neither saying a word.

As Ren had said last Sunday, work ended rather early for him, so after he ate a late lunch, the three of them boarded a plane back to Tokyo.

In the beginning Kyoko was rather quite, which worried Ren and Yashiro, but after a while Ren and Kyoko began to joke and flirt again like they did yesterday.

The flight ended fast for them, maybe a bit too fast even, and they already wanted to part ways, when Ren remembered the date they agreed on last Sunday. "It seems I don't need to pick you up tonight after all, Kyoko."

"Huh? What are you talking about Ren?" "Didn't we plan to meet up tonight?" Ren asked with a blinding, albeit a bit disappointed smile. Kyoko sighted and smiled. "Of course, Ren, I'm sorry, I just forgot."

Ren smiled at her reassuring. "It's Ok, Kyoko. You've had a lot on your mind I guess. Do you want me to drive you home, so you home a bit time to yourself? We can meet up another time." "NO! I mean, no, that's not necessary Tsuruga-san."Kyoko blurted out. "Really, I think … I think I'd rather not be alone right now." she ended uncertainly, in a whisper.

Ren just smiles at her as he puts her luggage into the trunk of his car.

"Do you want to drop off your luggage at your place first, or shall we go straight over to my flat?" he asks, as he starts driving.

"Just, straight to you."

The sky was very clouded, and as they started driving, heavy raindrops fell down. When they had arrived at Rens place, it was already pouring. The both of them showered so they didn't get sick, then Ren sat down before the TV while Kyoko made dinner. It was quite a homely and familiar atmosphere. They ate in comfortable silence.

They cleaned up and sat themselves before the TV, when suddenly the lightning struck, followed by loud thunder and the lights in the apartment went out. Kyoko started crying.

Ren hesitated. This was unexpected. He didn't know what to do.

But it seemed like his body did.

His arms wrapped around Kyoko. Kyoko buried her face into his chest and hugged him back.

"Are you afraid of the storm?", he asked.

"No." She said. The thunderstorm wasn't the reason she was crying.

It all just crashed down right now.

She had been thinking over the past few days.

About Sho, about her mother, about her past.

And when she had seen Ren sitting on his couch like this, he had just seemed so _comfortable._

"No, I'm not scared", she muttered, "but it'd be a good excuse."

While she talked, she raised her face, and their lips met.

Later on, neither of them would know which of the two initiated the kiss,

They would have a hard time remembering this night at all.

But they didn't care. Not right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. And <strong>**maybe ****look at my other stories, perhaps? :D**


End file.
